


Day 14: Rest

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [14]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Oh My God, This is so soft, Wraith is kinda hot no capp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Wraith comes home after a long day of work.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: 31 Days of Apex [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Kudos: 37





	Day 14: Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, it's real soft in here.

Renee hummed, a delicious aroma filled her nose as she opened her and Natalie's shared suite. "Evening charité," Natalie giggled as she turned off the stove still stirring whatever was in the pot. Renee wrapped her arms around Nat's waist resting her head against her shoulder, she was exceptionally tired. The voices while helpful when needed drained her energy little by little, "What'cha making?" she muttered. "Soupe à l'oignon, french onion soup, just like Papa used to make," Natalie wiggled her shoulders slightly to keep Renee awake, "You have to eat before you go to sleep its not good to go to bed hungry." 

"Mmmmh," Renee whimpered being pulled out of her light nap, "I'm awake..." Natalie sighed shaking her head, she brings a spoon up to Renee's mouth, "Say 'ahhh'." Renee takes the spoon into her mouth, the soup was magnificent, the onions were caramelized perfectly and the broth soaked up so much flavor, it must have taken hours. Renee smiles tightening her grip around Wattson's waist, "It's delicious Natie." 

Natalie giggles pressing a kiss into Renee's head, "I'm glad you like it charité, now you may go to bed." Renee huffed, "After just one bite? Go ahead and make me a bowl," she said in between pressing kisses into Natalie's neck. Nat gasped a big smile spreading across her face, "Aww you want to eat with me!" Renee laughed softly pulling away, "You better hurry up before I fall asleep at the table," she smiled before making her way to the table. 

_Natalie, that ray of sunshine, could always fill her with more energy than any amount of sleep could._


End file.
